To All the Girls I've Loved Before
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: A songfic set in Fred Herriot's fanfic "In the End"


To All the Girls I've Loved Before  
  
A songfic set in Fred Herriot's "Urusei Yatsura: In the End" fanfic based on "Urusei Yatsura" by Rumiko Takahashi and "Sentimental Graffitti" by NEC Interchannel  
Originally Performed by Julio Iglesias  
***  
This is only a segment meant to be included in the above mentioned fic. If Mr. Herriot disapproves, then I will take it down off the net. Be advised that I do not update regularly because I do not have a regular internet connection. In fact, now that I don't have school, I have virtually no access for the next two to three months.  
You Mr. Herriot can take this as my response to your excellent fic, as well as your other entertaining fanfic "Lonely Souls". Please write more of them both!  
***  
  
(The scene is a party somewhere, maybe at Mendou's or more likely at Ataru's place, with all the girls including Lum, Shinobu, the girls from space, the Senchi gang, and their boyfriends, along with Mendou and Megane enjoying themselves, and somehow, convince Ataru to take the mic and sing a song on the karaoke.)  
  
(Ataru is looking at the audience...)  
To all the girls I've loved before  
(...who blush at that comment...)  
Who traveled in and out my door  
(...while Ataru moves down from the stage...)  
I'm glad they came along  
(...coming close to Yuu at her table...)  
I dedicate this song  
(...throwing his arms wide as if to encompass them all.)  
To all the girls I've loved before  
  
(Ataru turns around...)  
To all the girls I've once caressed  
(...then does a quick one eighty turn crouched and croons into the mic...)  
And may I say I've held the best  
(...leans in closer to Yuu...)  
For helping me to grow  
(...swings back as she smiles at him...)  
I owe a lot I know  
(...once more gestures to everyone with wide out-stretched arm.)  
To all the girls I've loved before  
  
(Ataru takes a pensive look...)  
The winds of change are always blowing  
(...and a hologram like super imposed picture of Ataru moving away from the girls one by one occurs through the next three lines of the song.)  
And every time I try to stay  
The winds of change continue blowing  
And they just carry me away  
  
(Smiling into the mic, Ataru sings...)  
To all the girls who shared my life  
(...looks at the girls who got boyfriends...)  
Who now are someone else's wives  
(...as they all blush...)  
I'm glad they came along  
(...and the boyfriends look away embarassed...)  
I dedicate this song  
(...as Ataru looks up eyes closed.)  
To all the girls I've loved before  
  
(Opening his eyes, he looks at Lum and Shinobu...)  
To all the girls who cared for me  
(...takes a mischievous look...)  
Who filled my nights with ecstacy  
(...all the girls blush at this, as Mendou and Megane grow angry...)  
May you live within my heart  
(...and both get shot out of the room by Chie and Benten...)  
I'll always be a part  
(...and Ataru gives a wide smile at this.)  
Of all the girls I've loved before  
  
(Ataru keeps singing as holographic pictures are again superimposed on him of the girls and himself.)  
The winds of change are always blowing  
(This time it focuses on the aborted wedding between him and Lum on Uru.)  
And every time I try to stay  
(He flees from that only to see and angry Shinobu...)  
The winds of change continue blowing  
(...and flees in the opposite direction from that.)  
And they just carry me away  
  
(Now he comes near the guys with girlfriends...)  
To all the girls We've loved before  
(...encourages them to sing with him...)  
Who traveled in and out our doors  
(...and they sing the next three lines in chorus...)  
We're glad they came along  
We dedicate this song  
To all the girls We've loved before  
  
(They all get up on the stage, Ataru in the center holding the mic as they all sing...)  
To all the girls We've loved before  
(...the girls look even more flustered, but are happy all the same.)  
Who traveled in and out our doors  
(They continue to sing as the girls smiles widen...)  
We're glad they came along  
We dedicate this song  
(...and sing the last line to applause.)  
To all the girls We've loved before 


End file.
